Desire
by 666aliice
Summary: "You make me feel human again - like I'm not some carnivorous beast." (JASPER HALE STORY)
1. 1 The Beginning

**A/N:**_ Hi guys! My name is Alice (yes ikr) and I'm here to attempt to entertain you with my semi-fantastic writing! Just a heads up, this is NOT an edward/bella fic nor a jasper/bella one, and definitely not a jasper/alice story! I am adding my own NEW character to make the plot line move along. This story takes place after the breaking dawn era, so you will not see the names Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, or Jessica, anywhere! Enough of that, let's get on with the story, shall we?_

* * *

The aroma of a homemade feast delighted my insides. I haven't had bacon and eggs for a while, especially not after mom and dad were... deceased.

My aunt Clarissa - Clary, as I referred to her - was calling my name repetitively, "Lana! Lana, come on, love! You'll never get anywhere if you're late in Forks!" I groaned at the thought of waking up early - but it's probably my desperate loathing of the sun. That's why my skin was so pale, no sunlight.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I pushed myself off of the large bed and got dressed in less than five minutes. But really, who's counting?

Walking down the stairs carefully, I wore my jacket and hung my bag between my fingers. To my left, the wall reminded me of a cemetery - it was full off pictures of my mom, dad, my Uncle Edmond, and a lot of other family members who passed away as well. You could tell that my family was almost extinct because the only people left were Clary, my long lost cousin or something, and I.

I walked into the kitchen where Clary handed me a tupperware full of my breakfast and a disposable cup of coffee. "Go, you're going to be late. The GPS has the directions, if you need them." Clary rushed me out of the door.

"I don't have a ride, if you've forgotten," I smirked. She rolled her eyes and threw me her car keys, my shock was evident from three thousand miles away. Clary _never_ let anyone drive her car - she had a Bentley Mulsanne Speed, which she declared was very expensive and valuable. I Jumped inside, putting my food on the passenger seat so it's comfortable. The engine revved loudly and I was off.

* * *

The bell that announced that fifth period was over nearly saved my life. Trigonometry was so boring, I couldn't even stand being awake! I fell asleep - my place in the back corner of the class was convenient because the teacher didn't even notice. I was on my way to lunch, about to cringe because I had no one to sit with, but then remembering that I made a friend!

And then I discovered that Forks High School had a serious clique problem. There were the Jocks, Nerds, Band Geeks, Wannabes, pretty much everything that you saw in the Mean Girls film.

But what you didn't see in the film, was the group of pale - goth? - kids that was literally made of couples. There was one who was buff, and his girlfriend the beauty queen. And there was the lion and the lamb, at least that's what they looked like. Then you had a tiny girl with a contagious smile, and a boy who looked like more of a threat than Lord Voldemort to Harry Potter.

"Lana, over here!" My friend - Katherine - gestured to the table. She was sitting with one other people, but I didn't really mind. I walked over to them, pulled out a chair and sat down. "This is Lana. She moved here from - where'd you move from, exactly?"

"Virginia," I sighed. Usually, people made fun of my accent - since it was the polar opposite of a Southern one.

"Virginia's a long trip, yeah?" A boy spoke up, his British accent ringing in my ears. I couldn't deny that he was attractive. "I'm Wyatt."

"Yeah, it is. But I'm here, so that's over," I spoke. I was bored of the conversation. "Hey - who are they?" I looked over at the pale people. Katherine and Wyatt looked in the same direction and smiled.

"Those are the Cullens," Katherine said. "They've been living in Forks for a while."

"The lanky one with untidy hair is Edward, he and his girlfriend, Bella, have been dating since last year," Wyatt continued. Only two years? It looks lie it has been more, but Wyatt wouldn't know, nor would Katherine, because they're - we're - stilll in our sophomore year.

"Monkey Man and Prom Queen are Emett and Rosalie. Shiny, bronze, long hair is Renesmee - she and Wyatt went out last year." Katherine winked at him, and he scoffed.

"I wouldn't say 'went out'," he replied. "Fling is more like it. Anyways, the pixie is Alice, and - "

"The overly-extreme hottie is Jasper." Katherine swooned.

"As you can tell, Kat has a thing for threatened expressions and boys with skinny legs," Wyatt explained sarcastically. Kat punched his arm and sighed in a gooey way. The lunch bell rang, and we all got up. Kat and I bid farewell to Wyatt and went on to our sixth and final class.

* * *

"So," the teacher droned on. "Which political assassination has changed the United States the most? There is no wrong answer." I guess you could tell what we were taking in History class.

History was my favorite subject, so I made an effort to at least get my teacher to like me. Or prove that I care about such topics. "In my opinion, the assassination of Abraham Lincoln in 1865 was a tragic time period. The subject, John Wilkes Booth, wanted to conspire in a bid to revive the Confederate cause, so he planned and carried out the assassination himself." Everyone's eyes were on me - including the Cullen's - and Kat gave me a smug look that said 'you-are-such-a-History-geek'.

"Extraordinary answer, Miss Vincent! Keep it up and you'll be at the top of the class!" The teacher exclaimed. I beamed at him and saw a few people rolling their eyes. That's how the rest of the class went on - the teacher asking questions and insisted that I answered them. I was quite used to being invisible, and I didn't want this to change it.

"Psst." Kat nudged me. "Turn around, look at who's staring." I did, and to my - dismay? Delight? Confusion? - it was Jasper. You'd think that Kat would be jealous, but no, she was excited because I - her friend - got noticed by her 'soul mate'. He smiled crookedly - making it look like a smirk - and looked away.

"Alright, Champ, don't hurt yourself," I laughed at Kat's new-found expression. "What now, Katherine?"

"He's- he's coming over here," she said nervously. It was a good thing Kat said it quickly because Jasper was standing in front of me in less than a minute.

"Uh," he mumbled. "Hi."

"Hello," I said in a soft voice. Wow, how uncanny of me. "You're in my History class, right?"

"Yeah, it's nice to see someone who's actually from a Confederate State," He chuckled. His accent was Texan - nice taste, Kat.

"How'd you know? I don't sound like someone from Virginia," I questioned.

"I can tell. It's complicated, really," he said sheepishly. "But I manage."

"Sweet. Um, well, I've got to go." I walked backwards slowly. I noticed that Katherine wasn't standing next to me anymore.

"See you in class." He smiled and did a little double-finger salute. I turned away before he did, and walked out of the school. I saw Katherine and Wyatt standing by the bushes, apparently waiting for me.

"Well?" Katherine hissed. "Have you got it?"

"Got what?" Wyatt asked. I rolled my eyes.

"His number! Lan, please tell me you did!" Katherine pleaded. I shook my head and chuckled - is that the proper word? - Wyatt was confused and seemingly interested.

"You talked to the Creepy Cullen?" Wyatt asked, looking at me. "Oh my God, did Katherine lose her shit in his face? That would've been awesome to see."

"No, I didn't get his number. Yes, I talked to Jasper. No, she fled when he was on his way over to us," I clarified. Wyatt was laughing at her and she was tomato red. His tall figure lingered over her small one - have I even mentioned how short Katherine was? Anyways, we ended up driving to my house together, noticing something a bit... out of line.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Yes another authors note! Allllllright, now you've sorta seen the character, Lana, and now you know what to expect. No, she isn't going to be like a 2nd Bella, yes Jasper and Alice (hhahah) are still dating. This is just an overlook, chapter two is the real deal! Until next time!_

_ \- Alice_


	2. 2 The Shock Trials

**A/N:**_ Hi guys! My name is Alice (yes ikr) and I'm here to attempt to entertain you with my semi-fantastic writing! Just a heads up, this is NOT an edward/bella fic nor a jasper/bella one, and definitely not a jasper/alice story! I am adding my own NEW character to make the plot line move along. This story takes place after the breaking dawn era, so you will not see the names Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, or Jessica, anywhere! Enough of that, let's get on with the story, shall we?_

* * *

The aroma of a homemade feast delighted my insides. I haven't had bacon and eggs for a while, especially not after mom and dad were... deceased.

My aunt Clarissa - Clary, as I referred to her - was calling my name repetitively, "Lana! Lana, come on, love! You'll never get anywhere if you're late in Forks!" I groaned at the thought of waking up early - but it's probably my desperate loathing of the sun. That's why my skin was so pale, no sunlight.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I pushed myself off of the large bed and got dressed in less than five minutes. But really, who's counting?

Walking down the stairs carefully, I wore my jacket and hung my bag between my fingers. To my left, the wall reminded me of a cemetery - it was full off pictures of my mom, dad, my Uncle Edmond, and a lot of other family members who passed away as well. You could tell that my family was almost extinct because the only people left were Clary, my long lost cousin or something, and I.

I walked into the kitchen where Clary handed me a tupperware full of my breakfast and a disposable cup of coffee. "Go, you're going to be late. The GPS has the directions, if you need them." Clary rushed me out of the door.

"I don't have a ride, if you've forgotten," I smirked. She rolled her eyes and threw me her car keys, my shock was evident from three thousand miles away. Clary _never_ let anyone drive her car - she had a Bentley Mulsanne Speed, which she declared was very expensive and valuable. I Jumped inside, putting my food on the passenger seat so it's comfortable. The engine revved loudly and I was off.

* * *

The bell that announced that fifth period was over nearly saved my life. Trigonometry was so boring, I couldn't even stand being awake! I fell asleep - my place in the back corner of the class was convenient because the teacher didn't even notice. I was on my way to lunch, about to cringe because I had no one to sit with, but then remembering that I made a friend!

And then I discovered that Forks High School had a serious clique problem. There were the Jocks, Nerds, Band Geeks, Wannabes, pretty much everything that you saw in the Mean Girls film.

But what you didn't see in the film, was the group of pale - goth? - kids that was literally made of couples. There was one who was buff, and his girlfriend the beauty queen. And there was the lion and the lamb, at least that's what they looked like. Then you had a tiny girl with a contagious smile, and a boy who looked like more of a threat than Lord Voldemort to Harry Potter.

"Lana, over here!" My friend - Katherine - gestured to the table. She was sitting with one other people, but I didn't really mind. I walked over to them, pulled out a chair and sat down. "This is Lana. She moved here from - where'd you move from, exactly?"

"Virginia," I sighed. Usually, people made fun of my accent - since it was the polar opposite of a Southern one.

"Virginia's a long trip, yeah?" A boy spoke up, his British accent ringing in my ears. I couldn't deny that he was attractive. "I'm Wyatt."

"Yeah, it is. But I'm here, so that's over," I spoke. I was bored of the conversation. "Hey - who are they?" I looked over at the pale people. Katherine and Wyatt looked in the same direction and smiled.

"Those are the Cullens," Katherine said. "They've been living in Forks for a while."

"The lanky one with untidy hair is Edward, he and his girlfriend, Bella, have been dating since last year," Wyatt continued. Only two years? It looks lie it has been more, but Wyatt wouldn't know, nor would Katherine, because they're - we're - stilll in our sophomore year.

"Monkey Man and Prom Queen are Emett and Rosalie. Shiny, bronze, long hair is Renesmee - she and Wyatt went out last year." Katherine winked at him, and he scoffed.

"I wouldn't say 'went out'," he replied. "Fling is more like it. Anyways, the pixie is Alice, and - "

"The overly-extreme hottie is Jasper." Katherine swooned.

"As you can tell, Kat has a thing for threatened expressions and boys with skinny legs," Wyatt explained sarcastically. Kat punched his arm and sighed in a gooey way. The lunch bell rang, and we all got up. Kat and I bid farewell to Wyatt and went on to our sixth and final class.

* * *

"So," the teacher droned on. "Which political assassination has changed the United States the most? There is no wrong answer." I guess you could tell what we were taking in History class.

History was my favorite subject, so I made an effort to at least get my teacher to like me. Or prove that I care about such topics. "In my opinion, the assassination of Abraham Lincoln in 1865 was a tragic time period. The subject, John Wilkes Booth, wanted to conspire in a bid to revive the Confederate cause, so he planned and carried out the assassination himself." Everyone's eyes were on me - including the Cullen's - and Kat gave me a smug look that said 'you-are-such-a-History-geek'.

"Extraordinary answer, Miss Vincent! Keep it up and you'll be at the top of the class!" The teacher exclaimed. I beamed at him and saw a few people rolling their eyes. That's how the rest of the class went on - the teacher asking questions and insisted that I answered them. I was quite used to being invisible, and I didn't want this to change it.

"Psst." Kat nudged me. "Turn around, look at who's staring." I did, and to my - dismay? Delight? Confusion? - it was Jasper. You'd think that Kat would be jealous, but no, she was excited because I - her friend - got noticed by her 'soul mate'. He smiled crookedly - making it look like a smirk - and looked away.

"Alright, Champ, don't hurt yourself," I laughed at Kat's new-found expression. "What now, Katherine?"

"He's- he's coming over here," she said nervously. It was a good thing Kat said it quickly because Jasper was standing in front of me in less than a minute.

"Uh," he mumbled. "Hi."

"Hello," I said in a soft voice. Wow, how uncanny of me. "You're in my History class, right?"

"Yeah, it's nice to see someone who's actually from a Confederate State," He chuckled. His accent was Texan - nice taste, Kat.

"How'd you know? I don't sound like someone from Virginia," I questioned.

"I can tell. It's complicated, really," he said sheepishly. "But I manage."

"Sweet. Um, well, I've got to go." I walked backwards slowly. I noticed that Katherine wasn't standing next to me anymore.

"See you in class." He smiled and did a little double-finger salute. I turned away before he did, and walked out of the school. I saw Katherine and Wyatt standing by the bushes, apparently waiting for me.

"Well?" Katherine hissed. "Have you got it?"

"Got what?" Wyatt asked. I rolled my eyes.

"His number! Lan, please tell me you did!" Katherine pleaded. I shook my head and chuckled - is that the proper word? - Wyatt was confused and seemingly interested.

"You talked to the Creepy Cullen?" Wyatt asked, looking at me. "Oh my God, did Katherine lose her shit in his face? That would've been awesome to see."

"No, I didn't get his number. Yes, I talked to Jasper. No, she fled when he was on his way over to us," I clarified. Wyatt was laughing at her and she was tomato red. His tall figure lingered over her small one - have I even mentioned how short Katherine was? Anyways, we ended up driving to my house together, noticing something a bit... out of line.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Yes another authors note! Allllllright, now you've sorta seen the character, Lana, and now you know what to expect. No, she isn't going to be like a 2nd Bella, yes Jasper and Alice (hhahah) are still dating. This is just an overlook, chapter two is the real deal! Until next time!_

_ \- Alice_


End file.
